-Fireworks-
by Blood ErroR
Summary: "You should tell him." Fuwa said. Karma looked at her, leaning his head with a confused expression. The girl only sighed heavily. "You should tell Asano that you like him." She repeated tiredly. Karma stood silent and looked at her surprised. She was right, he should tell him, but the challenge that they were carrying out in the summer festival, was more important.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom is property of Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **Fireworks**

"I want to leave." Karma said.

"We can't." Nakamura answered.

"But I want to leave." He said again.

"I said that we can't."

"I'm bored."

"I don't care."

"I'm bored."

"Shut up now or I'll shove my shoe in your mouth." She ended up saying angrily.

Karma crossed his arms and looked at her with a pout, holding back the urge to answer her and scowling like a little kid. The others looked at him with a nervous smile.

Well, it was normal that he was a little bored. All of them were.

Even though they were at a summer festival, all dressed with their kimonos and yukatas, eating and enjoying the festive atmosphere, they had managed to get bored in that place full of stalls, food, people and something that anyone would enjoy.

It's not as if they didn't have fun, but they couldn't do it if Korosensei had an attack every second they spent away from him.

They had met with their teacher in order to watch the fireworks with him, which in their minds looked like a nice and cozy scene in which everyone would enjoy. But apparently, the poor teacher was desperate with the minumun problem and he even more stressed out when he opened more than thirty food stalls at the festival, so after leaving them, he ended up asked them to wait for him to see the fireworks in a bench of one of the streets of the festival, with its decor, its lanterns and the relaxed atmosphere.

And there they were. Waiting in those benchs, tired, bored and wanting to go home. Some had tried, but they knew that it was better to stay if they didn't want to see their teacher crying for weeks. So they let him be.

But, of course, Karma and his impatience couldn't accept that easily.

"I'm bored." He said again.

Nakamura looked at him with a sort of murderous lust and lifted her leg to remove his shoe and put it in his mouth. He was lucky that Kayano distracted her.

"Karma, Korosensei could come at any time." She said with a smile, trying to convince him. "Wait only a little longer and we'll go together to watch the fireworks, okay?"

"I don't like fireworks." The redhead murmured in bad mood. "They make a lot of noise and people push you to see them."

"Well, they are pretty. It's normal." Nakamura said more relaxed. "And you can't leave now, your boredom is irrelevant and I..."

"You don't care. Okay." He completed his sentence puffing with annoyance.

He had heard her too many times that night, so he decided not to open his mouth, so he wouldn't have to hear her voice again. He needed something to distract him, something to entertain his mind, something to have fun with, to get excited. Something else besides blackmailing the stallholders. Something like...

"Asano! Hello!" Isogai's voice was heard a few meters from them.

Something like that, for example.

Turning his head., everyone could see how Isogai approached with a kind and considerate smile to the student council president. He was accompanied by his friend Ren and apparently they had been wandering around the festival with their yukata, drawing the attention of any of their fans who were there, complaining about how hot it was. And to sum it up, they had nothing better to do.

When the boys heard Isogai's voice and they saw how he smiled as a good ikemen, they stood still and turned to look at them. Ren smiled normally, while Gakushuu looked at them in annoyance.

"Ah... You." The principal's son said with some disappointment. "Hello."

It was clear that he had answered them well because he had made sure that there wasn't any of his fans around. If they were, he probably would be kind and idyllic. Pretending to be the perfect guy that he had used to be.

But as in that street they were only them and Ren, he didn't bother to pretend that he cared for them.

"You were taking a walk?" Isogai asked ignoring that with a smile.

"Yes, but we were leaving now." Answered the other with indifference. "With the fireworks, people often push you a lot and the best places to see them are always filled."

That's when Karma saw his chance not to be that bored. So he got up from the bench, he ignoring the reproachful look that Nakamura gave to him and approached them quietly while they were still talking, all to interrupt them.

"Well, so..." He said mischievousny as he shut Isogai and looked at Asano with superiority. "The Antichrist decides to leave his cave, but returns because he doesn't like people. What a pity."

Seeing his intentions, Isogai stepped away from them as he sighed wearily. Ren looked away knowing what would happen and Gakushuu frowned as her violet eyes shone with anger.

Yes, that was the reaction he expected.

"I won't bother to answer you." Gakushuu said crossing his arms. "I have better things to do."

"What kind of things? Going home early like a good kid?"

"No. Things like telling you that you've your yukata wrongly buttoned. Idiot." He answered seriously as he pointed to the part of the yukata that Nakamura had pulled before to sit him on the bench.

Karma leaned to one side to look where he indicated and saw he was right. Damn Gakushuu and his powers of observation.

"Well, you have stained your yukata." He answered angrily.

Obviously it was a lie, his yukata was clean and unpolluted. He was speechless, unable to describe how handsome he was under the lights and atmosphere of the festival with those clothes. He hated him.

"I'm not silly, it's clean. I haven't eaten today." Asano said while looking at him with amusement. "You're so childish, I'm leaving."

Saying this, Gakushuu waved his hand, he looked at him over his shoulder and turned around to leave. That was something that irked him and made him answer quickly.

"Look who's talking. Someone who is leaving the festival because he can't find a good place to watch the fireworks. The idiot is you." Karma exclaimed while crossing his arms.

That also had the expected effect and Gakushuu turned back to look at him defiantly. His eyes shone with an air of challenge and examined him with a serious expression.

"I could find a good place in seconds" He said proudly. "Even better than you."

Hearing those words, Karma smiled excitedly, meanwhile the others sighed wearily, Isogai had gone with Maehata a while ago, Ren had disappeared a few seconds ago too, Sugino let go Kanzaki seeing that Ren hadn't approached her and Kurahashi sought Fuwa.

All of them knew each other enough to know what would happen.

"Is that a challenge?" Karma asked suspiciously.

"I haven't said that." The other answered with disinterest.

"But it's a challenge."

"Who knows?

"Is it?"

"I don't know."

The redhead's eyes narrowed, watching him carefully and fully aware of his movements.

No matter how many times he denied it, Gakushuu was challenging him and he knew it. He also knew that both wanted to win that challenge, because if they didn't compete with each other that day, they couldn't sleep well. Moreover, at any time both were going to start running for the festival to find a good place to watch the fireworks. It was clear and no one thought of losing as stupid as that could sound, those cravings to compete and overcome the other were stronger than common sense and world peace, so nobody could stop them at that time.

Karma was tempted to open his mouth so as to insult him again, make him nervous, to say something that would ensure the victory (even a little). However, before doing so, there was a noise that distracted them and made them look a few meters away.

It was like a slap, a blow that had resounded within the reach of a few meters so that all of them would look around feeling stunned and surprised

Those two were... Fuwa and Ren?

Yes. Fuwa and Ren. Those who had disappeared for a few seconds and that were some distance away from the group. The girl was with her arm in the air, her hand opened, looking at the boy with anger and rage. The boy seemed surprised, holding his cheek which she had slapped moments before.

Yes. Fuwa had struck a slap to Sakakibara. And no one knew why.

Even the poor guy seemed not to know, because the confused expression on his face when he tried to speak, wasn't lying everyone. But Fuwa was angry with him, a lot. So she ignored him completely, she clenched her fists and started walking down the street, ignoring his companions while fleeding to the other side with an aggressive and angry air.

Some murmurs and unanswered questions by the others were heard. Nobody knew what had happened, not even half of those who were involved. And Karma stopped looking towards where Fuwa had gone to ask Sakakibara what he had done to his poor companion.

However, when he turned around and saw that Asano had dissapeared, it din't take long for him to connect the dots and realize that the boy had used that little distraction to leave and start looking for a place to watch the fireworks. Thus, although his best friend had earned a slap, he was assuring the victory.

Above his dead body.

To hell Fuwa, to hell Ren, to hell the gossips and to hell everything. His challenge with Gakushuu was more important.

Without a second's hesitation, Karma started running up the street, ignoring his companions and dodging people, all to find Asano or to find a good place to win, it didn't matter. He had to win.

"Asano!" He shouted furiously hoping to find him among the people and prevent his victory.

In turn, starting to run on the opposite side of the street, Ren went down trying to find Fuwa with the purpose of finding out why she was so angry with him.

"Yuzuki!"He shouted alarmed.

Those who stayed there, they hadn't any other choice but see how Karma and Ren were going to a different direction, remaining static and unable to be more confused.

They had been bored in those bunchs and before they realized, in less than two seconds, four people had been running across the street, each with a story / strange attraction behind.

That assured them that Korosensi wasn't alarmed by them, indeed, he would bother to follow the other four to hear the gossip. Which meant that would rather be quiet.

Nakamura looked to one side, then the other, she turned around and started talking nervously.

"Who should we follow?!" Se asked excited, but confused. "Who?!"

They didn't know, but both options were good.

~0.0~

" _Damn, I've lost him._ " Karma thought irritated. "I _'d better kick him or something, if he is injured,_ _that'll grant me victory for sure"._

After spending fifteen or twenty minutes wandering around the festival and he still hadn't found neither Asano nor a good place to watch the fireworks. The fireworks were about to start in ten minutes and people had already begun to alter, filling the busiest places and starting to push.

It irked him to admit it, but Asano was right. It was hard to find a place, but he had to.

After his little outburst, he decided to keep going as he looked around. He still wanted to find Asano's orange hair on the crowd, but each time it became more complicated. But he didn't think of surrendering.

But on the other hand, even thought time was running out and he had to get down to work to win that kind of absurd competition, the figure of a somewhat known girl, of which he had worried about earlier, caught his attention. That made him feel some unsure of his actions.

Fuwa was behind him, in one of those shootings games in which Hayami and Chiba couldn't enter for a popular request. She had one of those toy guns in her hand and seemed to have paid several times.

" _She's okay... Right?_ " He asked himself with interest.

It was normal to question it, Fuwa didn't used to be aggressive with anyone, she she was rarely seen being angry or upset. She was one of those cheerful girls who you could easily talk with and you wouldn't expect a slap. So her behavior was so weird just now.

And he thought that she was more calm, until he saw her starting to aggressively shoot against everything that was in that stall aggresively, preying on a toy hitting it several times. Even the seller was scared of her reckless actions. Then when she ran out of bullets, she got angry and threw the gun on the ground, quickly grabbing some money and demanding to the poor old man "another gun that wasn't so useless if he didn't want to be thrown against the prizes."

"No, she isn't okay." Karma thought as he walked towards her and watched as the man gave her another shotgun to keep playing.

He walked quietly and somewhat cautious, aware that the girl had a gun in her hand. But while she was examining it, he was placed besides her and spoke calmly.

"Ey." He said causally to get her attention.

Fuwa quickly turned her head and looked at him intently, she had recognized his voice instantly and it seemed that she didn't seem amused. The man looked at Karma feeling bad for him.

"What?" She asked with a cold tone.

He was a little surprised for her reaction, but Karma still decided to as how she was. The girl had never done anything wrong and he was tired of those talks about empathy and friendship that Korosensei gave him.

"Are you okay?" He asked curiosly.

"You're here for Nakamura and the others?" Fuwa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed, turned around a moment to point the shotgun and fired just one of the small keyrings that almost nobody could get. Then she glanced at him with some tranquility while the man undid that prize.

"All of them been trying to get information from me all night long . At first, they followed you, but you were moving a lot, so they got tired and now they're behind that stall looking at us." She informed naturally.

Helplessly, Karma looked behind him to see if what she said was true. And indeed, the blond head of Nakamura and ten pairs of eyes were watching them barely hidden behind a small food stall that was being handled Korosensei.

"Oh" He said without surprise. Well, he could expect it after all.

"Yes, they are so annoying. I just wanted to be alone for a moment," The girl said as she returned to shoot another prize. "Besides, I need that hat. I like it, so I won't stop until I have it."

Karma looked up and saw the hat which she referred to. How unsurprisingly, it was one of those straw hats which belonged to one of those series that Fuwa liked so much. Unfortunately that hat cost a lot of small prizes, so the poor girl had to pick on everything to get it.

He felt some compassion for her. And it was obvious she wouldn't talk to him about whatever that had happened with Ren. So he respected her desire to be alone, and turned around to let her get her prize calmly.

However, her voice stopped him. All well as her words.

"You should tell him." She said with disinterest as she turned to shoot again.

That confused him a little, making him look at her with his bowed head and a clueless expression. After that, Fuwa sighed, she shrugged and told him bluntly:

"You should tell Asano that you like him."

Karma froze, looked her surprised and went completely silent, sunk in his thoughts.

How had she realized it?

"I don't like Asano." He said with decision despite of being in panic.

That was a lie. He liked him, he liked him a lot, since some time ago.

He had noticed it quite a while ago, of how much he needed his rivalry and his insults to do his best, to feel encouraged to do something. Even Gakushuu didn't have to say anything, his mere thought and image for him, made him want to make the best to overtake him, to be within his reach. That was something that he had began to depend on quite some time ago and when he knew it, the idea he had of Gakushuu had already changed.

He ended up liking both the Asano's perfect mask, and his true face. Since in his attempt to be perfect, he was handsome, intelligent, friendly and self-sufficient, besides having the ability to get what he wanted with a simple wave of his hand, something that allowed him to fight with him without worrying about hurting him. And the real Asano, who was hiding from around the world and could only be glimpsed every few occasions and few had lived to see it, was more handsome, more kind, considerate and although somewhat reclusive, responsible for everything. That made him not only feeling sympathy towards him, but he started to admire him, at least a little.

Even the flowers liked him, Why wouldn't he love him? He fell like a fool in his trap without realizing it. And when he did it, it was too late.

So his best option was doing the impossible as long as no one knew about it. He had kept his secret like never before, he even ignored the boy during the class meetings or other occasions in order to prevent people from suspecting his gaze or desire to approach him. He really liked challenging him and getting his attention via competitions, because he felt that it was the only way to be near him without no one suspecting his feelings, but no one could have noticed, right?

Well, Fuwa did it. Because she was throwing him a quizzical look that seemed she could see through him.

"I'm not blind." She said with determination. "Neither deaf and I'm not silly. You don't fool anyone."

He didn't know what to say. Maybe he had underestimated her.

"Trust me, okay?" She said as she turned to point the gun. "Tell him blunty, exactly. Tell him that you like him, it's simply. He'll correspond you."

"How do you know it?" He asked angrily.

Rather, How did she know everything? Was that girl so attentive and circumspect to notice the strange atmosphere that hovered between them?

"I just know it." She answered shooting and winning another prize. "Tell him before you get nervous and end up giving him a slap."

The last thing she said in a more elusive way, obviously referring to what happened a while ago with Ren.

Realizing this, Karma's mind was lighted up and ended up understanding everything in seconds, making him look at her astonished and a lot of questions appearing in his mind.

"You...?"He began to ask carefully.

"Gakushuu is in the park, standing on that big swing made of metal." She interrupted him while she was examining the gun to see how many toy bullets she had left. "From that place, the fireworks could be seen pretty nicely."

Karma internally thanked her for the information, but curiosity was killing him.

"Since when Ren and you...?"

He was willing to keep asking until Fuwa aimed her shotgun to his face and looked at him with a fury difficult to contain.

"Go with him." She said with a serious tone.

"But..."

"Go. With. Him."

"But Ren and you..."

"Go away."

"But... You're...?"

"Get out."

"In which moment...?"

It was not until Fuwa shot him in the stomach when he decided to leave and left those questions apart from his mind. He would ask the girl later.

Although, that night he made a note to himself:

Never, ever, make Fuwa angry.

~0.0~

"Let me up!"

"No!"

"Let me! Pull that hand away!"

"No! This is my place!"

"It's mine too! Let me!"

"Get out of here!"

Karma gritted his teeth angrily as he looked at Gakushuu from below. The other guy just raised his head with vanity as he staring back.

Just as Fuwa had said, the orange-haired was in the playground behind the festival. Settle of top of that kind of swing made of bars, in which he had sat.

What the girl hadn't said him is that the chairman's son had proclaimed that place as his own, and when Gakushuu did that, it was quite difficult to share whatever that he had conquered. So at the time when Karma came and tried to climb, the first thing he did was using his alpha male instinct to protect his territory, trying to throw him with kicks and punches.

Now they were there, arguing them, with Karma half-climbing the bars and Gakushuu in the top of the swing shouting at him to leave.

Anyone who saw that would take them for fools, though they wouldn't be far from reality.

"I'm not leaving! Let me climb!" Karma shouted again as he climbed through another couple of bars.

"I said that I don't want you to do that! This place is mine and I'll see the fireworks from here!" Gakushuu answered lifting his leg to give it another kick.

In one swift motion, Karma managed to grab Gakushuu's leg and pull it down hard, triggering the boy to stagger from above and to look at him angry.

"Let me up or I'll throw you away from here." He declared seriously.

"You wont be able to." Gakushuu answered with his characteristic pride. "Admits that I've won."

Karma clenched his fist, followed by Gakushuu's leg in the process, he didn't want to admit his defeat, but the fireworks were going to begin soon and Fuwa's words had confused him, so he wasn't in a position to demand anything.

So he stopped and looked away, trying not to show the desire he had to sit there with him and watch the fireworks together.

But that silence must have said something to Gakushuu, who ended up sighing and talking with resignation.

"Okay, hop on." He said without looking into his eyes.

Karma looked at him somewhat distrustful, but seeing how Gakushuu looked sideways and put his leg away to let him climb quiet, he didn't think and ended up climbing the swing quickly to sit beside him.

When he did, he realized why the boy had just picked that place. As you could see the starry sky clearly, in addition to the dim lights of the festival in the distance.

"I've won." Gakushuu said mockingly at his side.

He looked at him, feeling bored and he didn't say anything else. Technically he was right, that time he had won, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Great, they have stolen our place." Nakamura's voice was heard from below, feigning annoyance.

The two that were on the swing turned his head only to see the E class and a lot of unknown people in the park, gathered together to watch the fireworks. Apparently they hadn't been alone in thinking that from that place, the show could be contemplated, Korosensei had also thought that, but he couldn't be seen in the crowd.

Although in a certain way, not being alone in that park with Gakushuu made Karma was less nervous. What Fuwa had said to him had indeed affected him.

" _Telling him._ " He thought looking at Gakushuu. " _Never, he would surely kick me._ "

But even though he tried to convince himself of that, what Fuwa had said about Gakushuu corresponding him, did nothing but turn his mind, making him wonder if telling him that, was a good idea or not.

" _Tell him."_

It echoed in his head like a mantra. He clenched his hand on the bars of the swing as his thoughts assailed him.

When the whistle of the fireworks was heard and they exploded in the sky filling it with colors, Karma couldn't focus on them.

As the starry surface was colored by that spectacle, sighs and excited exclamations of people were heard around them and those colors were reflected in their eyes. However, the only thing that Karma could think of was confessing to that boy whose warmth could be felt next to his body.

" _Tell him."_

He though again.

It would be the perfect moment, right?

The two were alone in that swing, with fireworks lighting up the sky, along with the festive and friendly atmosphere, their bodies were rubbing and no one could possibly hear it.

It was even romantic.

" _Tell him."_

Karma looked stealthily at Gakushuu, who was completely absorbed looking at the sky.

He appreciated the pallor of his face, its striking color, his lovely expression, the way his clothes outlined his body, how soft his hair looked like, and not to mention how appealing those seemingly parted lips. .All of this being illuminated by the colorful lights of the beautiful fireworks, making him more attractive and perfect than he already seemed.

" _Tell him."_

He couldn't, he couldn't tell him. He wouldn't correspond him, he was sure. Gakushuu hated him and he pretended the same, it was impossible, Fuwa had to be wrong.

Fuwa. Where was she?

He looked for the girl in between the crowd, sensing that she had to be there. He a needed confirmation on her part, something to make him believe again (even for a moment) that it was a good idea to confess to Gakushuu.

He ignored Nakamura, who was recording them with her mobile and Itona, who was doing a gesture of approval too strange to understand at that moment.

He ended up finding Fuwa behind him, resting his arms on one of the metal fences of the park, looking at him with curiosity and scowl, as if she asking what he was doing.

Karma was going to make a gesture to make her understand his situation, but before doing so, a figure behind the girl made him stand and observe the scene carefully.

Under the lights of the fireworks, Ren appeared just behind Fuwa, breathing hard with a somewhat nervous expression. The girl, realizing that there was someone behind her, was about to turn around. However, before doing so, the hug straw hat which she had been struggling to obtain all night in the games, landed on her head gently, courtesy of Ren, covering her eyes and making her hop, slightly frightened.

Fuwa's hand picked up the wings of the hat, making sure it was really what she wanted. She just looked to her left, where Ren was now leaning against the fence where he was, watching her with a pleading expression and holding out a candy apple, as if he was apologizing for whatever he had done.

Somewhat surprised and with her eyes opened wide, the girl ended up taking the candy apple with some insecurity, trying to ignore the gentle smile that Ren flashed her.

She leaned back on the fence, now with the boy at his side watching the fireworks and looking away, so he wouldn't notice her blush.

However, looking at Karma with understanding, Fuwa grabbed his hat again as she bit the apple with a lively smile, giving the redhead a reassuring nod from there.

Karma didn't need anything else.

" _Tell him."_

Calling the Gakushuu's attention with a touch of his fingers on his shoulder, Karma felt like his heart was beating a mile a minute and his cheeks heated with embarrassment.

The boy looked at him somewhat curious, asking with his eyes why he had called him in the middle of the show. He just motioned with his hand to come closer to his face, because being so close to the fireworks, they couldn't be heard as normally.

Gakushuu leaned somewhat hesitant, thinking the other was going to play a joke on him, but it was quite the opposite.

Approaching his ear nervously, Karma took a deep breath to finally say the words that he had been saving almost since the day he met him.

"I like you." He murmured in his ear decisively.

Thanks to saying that, Karma felt like a huge weight off was removed. In turn, the grand finale of the show came, covering the whole sky with bright colors and shapes, making people laugh and exclaim in surprise at that wonderful view.

Neither Karma not Gakushuu reached to see the grand finale. They were too busy looking at each other, Karma nervously and with expectation, and Gakushuu, having raised his head to look at him, probably overwhelmed by the situation.

When the show had ended, Gakushuu was still staring at him intently, with a somewhat serious expression on his face and without saying a word, his violet eyes staring at Karma with intensity. The redhead felt almost dazed, rather than nervous and scared of what was happening in Gakushuu's head, so he opted to take an evasive action.

"We should get down now." He said firmly as he rose from the bars and started climbing down the swing.

Gakushuu followed him silently, still keeping that expression. He was scaring him.

People had already started to leave the park, except (obviously) of their beloved companions of E class. They had casually seen everything and were heading toward them, wondering what the hell had happened on that swing, in addition to observing Ren and Fuwa who were still on the park.

Touching the floor, Karma looked at Asano, who was watching him with that listless expression of before. He wanted to run. But before he did, the boy spoke, calling him attention.

"I like the fireworks too." Gakushuu said simply.

Karma stood in his place, looking at him confused and not knowing why he had given him that answer.

Because that wasn't the kinf of answer that you give when someone confess to you, right?

" 'I like them.' " Gakushuu said quoting him. "That's what you told me, right?"

"E-Eh..." Karma didn't know what to say. That wasn't exactly what he had said.

"You was referring to the fireworks, right?" Gakushuu said bowing his head with an innocent air.

Karma was frozen.

This couldn't be happening. Really?

Gakushuu hadn't heard him well when he confessed. He had misread the situation and thought he had said something different.

Asano thought he'd said he liked the fireworks, when he was actually saying that he liked him.

It was the most pathetic and absurd confession he would ever have.

And now, with Gakushuu watching him normally, without knowing what he really wanted to say, Karma only had the option of lying, in order to save the little pride he had to conserve.

"E-Eh... Yes! Sure! The fireworks!" He started to say nervously while scratching his head. "Of course I meant fireworks! What else would I refer to?"

Gakushuu smiled at him with a genuine smile and shook his head.

"Of course, but I don't understand you." He said looking at him with sympathy. "Why are you like this by simple fireworks? It's nothing special at all."

" _Poor him."_

That was the thought that crossed all people there's minds, causing them to look at Karma with pity at Gakushuu with some reproach. But it's not his fault, the noise prevented him from listening well.

Karma looked down with a blank expression, still absorbing what was going on and how bad that things had turned out. However, a pat on his back by Gakushuu and the words he gave him made him sit up and look at him carefully.

"Come on, invite me to dinner." The boy said as an order starting to walk.

"What?" He asked confused.

Gakushuu turned and looked at him condescendingly.

"I've won the challenge." He declared proudly. "Soy, you have to invite me to dinner."

"B-But..."

"Quickly. I'm hungry."

The smile he gave him when he turned again and began walking toward the park's exit, made Karma think that maybe, _maybe_ , he was asking for a date. But he wasn't sure.

However, he smiled lively, in the same way that Fuwa had smiled to him a few minutes ago, and followed Gakushuu to the park entrance, ignoring the murmurs of his companions and the flash of Nakamura's cell phone.

"How beautiful love is." She muttered looking like the two boys disappeared down the street, apparently arguing about which restaurant or place in the festival they would go.

"Speaking about that." Itona said at his side as he pointed to the other end of the park.

Nakamura looked where the boy pointed and smiled mischievously. Fuwa and Ren seemed to discuss something very important and although nobody knew at what time they had become close enough to do so, they wanted to hear the gossip.

"I tell you that it's nothing." Ren said wearily.

"Well, it it's nothing, repeat it." Demanded Fuwa irritated.

"It doesn't matter."

"No, no it doesn't matter." She grumbled before biting the candy apple, angrily. "I know you told me something during the fireworks, but I couldn't hear it. Just say it again."

"It's not important." Ren avoided the question. "Oh, yes. That's the hat that you wanted or not?"

"Yes! And how did you get it?!" She asked effusively. "Have you bribed the guy?! I don't want your dirty hat! I want to win it on my own!"

"Well, okay." Ren resigned as he sighed wirely. "Let's go to the festival and I'll help you get another hat, okay?"

He started to walk with his head down and Fuwa behind him, asking him things that he didn't want to respond.

"But, seriously." She asked him stepping in front of him. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing important." He answered turning his head with a small blush.

" _Poor him."_

They thought again as they watched him with compassion.

* * *

Hello ~ **  
**

Finnally FINALLY another Karushuu Week, yay ~

Okay, okay, i don't know how to explain many things. But I had been waiting this months, so I have to participate and... Well, here i am. This time I decided to participate in Spanish and English because many people ask me about translate fics and I feel bad so, I've worked during months to this, even I've fics that I don't translate yet, I worked so much and I hope that someone liked it :')

Sorry if I hadn't explain me well in the author notes, but it's so late here and I'm tired of writing so xD That fic it's with the word "Challenge", so I think I did it well... I think. And yes, yes, I know, Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun references, yes, I do it on purpose, sorry not sorry (?) I love Gekkan Shoujo and I love the fireworks scene, so i have to do it xD And about the Fuwa x Ren... Well... It's my crack!pairing, sorry not sorry again, I have to do it, seriously.

But, I hope that someone read it and liked it, I worked so much for this xD We'll see in the next one-shot tomorrow ~

See you (~ *-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
